The present invention relates to a semiconductor device formed into a multi-chip (MCP: Multi-Chip Package) by using CSP (Chip Size Package), and to a fabrication method of the same.
In recent years, with the realization of reducing electronic devices in size, there is a semiconductor package called CSP (Chip Size Package) having almost the same size as a semiconductor chip in order to allow high density mounting in mounting a semiconductor device. Then, as similar to a plurality of the CSPs, there is MCP (Multi-Chip Package) in which semiconductor chips are incorporated in a single package and formed into a multi-chip in order to mount the chips in high density (for example, JP-A-2000-110898).
FIG. 51 shows one example of the structure of MCP in which traditional semiconductor chips are formed into a multi-chip described in JP-A-2000-110898. In a semiconductor device 100 shown in FIG. 51, a first semiconductor chip 90 and a second semiconductor chip 92 are layered on an insulating substrate 90 functioning as an interposer, the integrated circuits of the chips are electrically connected to ball electrodes 96 as external terminals by wires 94, and they are encapsulated with an encapsulating resin 98.